1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, an ink jet recording apparatus, and recorded matter.
2. Related Art
In the related art, so-called ink jet recording methods which record images using minute ink droplets which are discharged from nozzles of a head for ink jet recording are known. In recent years, ink jet recording methods have been used for recording images with respect to various types of recording media in various fields.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5286247 discloses an ink jet recording method with respect to a recording medium having absorbency to ink such as PPC paper (plain paper). Japanese Patent No. 5286247 discloses that the image is covered by a resin film which is formed by a treatment liquid (which contains a resin with a high glass transition temperature, a resin with a low glass transition temperature, and an inorganic filler) in order to solve the problem of images recorded on PPC paper becoming attached to a discharge roller.
On the other hand, since a recording medium having low absorbency or non-absorbency to ink has a low ink absorbency compared to the recording medium having the ink absorbency described above, it is easy for the fixing property and scratch resistance of obtained images to become problems. Therefore, for example, JP-A-2013-146925 discloses covering the obtained image with a coating liquid in order to solve the problem of the fixing property of images recorded on a recording surface which includes polyolefin decreasing. In addition, JP-A-2011-194826 discloses that the image is covered with a liquid composition which includes polymer particles without including a coloring agent in order to solve the problem of the scratch resistance of images recorded on a recording medium having low absorbency or non-absorbency to ink decreasing.
As described above, in a case of using a recording medium having low absorbency or non-absorbency to ink, there is a demand for recording an image which has an excellent fixing property and scratch resistance on the recording medium.
Here, JP-A-2013-146925 and JP-A-2011-194826 disclose drying in which heating and ventilation are performed as drying for drying an image. However, in a case of carrying out the drying, the image drying rapidly proceeds and the fluidity of a liquid medium which is included in the image remarkably decreases. As a result, there is a problem in that the fluidity of resin components which are included in the image decreases and the adhesion or the scratch resistance of the image decreases. Thus, there are cases where it is not yet possible to say that images which are obtained using the ink jet recording methods according to JP-A-2013-146925 and JP-A-2011-194826 described above have sufficient scratch resistance and adhesion.